


A Different Kind Of Showcase

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [17]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Try Pokaron | Pokemon Showcase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Showcases are very long and some of the staff can't catch a break. Pierre's bladder issues make things worse for him, especially since he has to face thousands of people. What happens when getting forced to drink beforehand causes an accident onstage?
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211





	A Different Kind Of Showcase

**Author's Note:**

> This already jumps into a desperate end.

One hour. Just one more hour.

The Pokemon Showcase Rookie Class was nearing it's end. Each Rookie Class was 3 hours long, so there's no break for staff in between. That is, except for the host. Monsieur Pierre, ocasionally but somehow randomly, suffers from incontincence, meaning he needs a break in between to prevent an accident. Luckily, it was a good day for him. No problems and he didn't even wet the bed, which happens nearly every night for the poor lad. Since it was a good day, he refused a break in between.

That was a terrible mistake, since now he had to pee _very badly._

'I should've just kept the break...' He thought to himself as he squirmed in the darkness backstage, resisting the urge to grab himself. Earlier on, Palermo was going around, making sure everyone was hydrated. It was a very warm day after all.

* * *

_"This much, oui? Is that a good idea?" The host asked, concerned. The manager let out a heavy and annoyed sigh._

_"Just drink it. You'll be find." She bluntly demanded, walking out. Pierre stared at the bottle he was given before chugging it down. Might as well get it all out of the way._

* * *

He shouldn't have chugged it.

"Monsieur, you're on in a minute." One of the backstage staff notified the host, who gave a nod and walked to the platform. He tried to stay as still as possible, his legs slightly apart so no one would notice how desperate he really was. It hurt but he had to put up with it.

He could wait...couldn't he?

"Let's move on to the last two performances! First up, Miette!" Pierre announced and quickly went to the edge of the stage, just behind a curtain. His knees came together and he clenched his fists at his sides, his staff in one hand. Klefki looked at him, aware of what was happening. "I can wait, Klefki. I'll be fine." He gave an awkward smile as Miette appeared onstage. She glanced over at Pierre, giving a nod, before doing her performance. Once she was done, she gave a sneaky thumbs up. Pierre returned it, not wanting to worry her as Miette was most likely aware of what was happening due to his stance. Pierre returned to the middle of the stage, his legs beginning to get a bit shaky. "Last up, Serena!" As he announced, he started to head back over to the edge of the stage, but his body had other plans.

He felt a leak and stopped in his tracks. It wouldn't stop and a hand darted in between his legs. He managed to stop it, but now everyone watching was confused about what was happening. Serena appeared from the middle platform and her eyes drifted over to the frozen host.

"Pierre, are you ok?" She whispered so only he could hear. Pierre walked a few steps forward, his legs shaky, before his bladder gave up on him.

He dropped his staff as his other hand went between his legs, gripping his crotch to try and stop the flow of urine pouring out, but with no luck. Once the audience noticed, there were audible gasps and some snickering. Pierre's knees almost buckled under him, but he managed to stay up. His stream started to slow down, then finally stopped. His face was bright red, the shadow from his top hat hiding his teary eyes.

_He had an accident in front of the entire region._

"My apologies, mes amis...excuse moi...!" He managed to say before he started to cry and ran offstage, leaving his staff and Klefki onstage with Serena.

"We'll be right back!" She awkwardly chuckled, taking Pierre's staff and running off in pursuit.

* * *

"Oh no...he must be humiliated..." Aria could feel her heart crack. Seeing her best friend in tears was horrible for her.

"He should've taken a break. Unbelievable." Palermo walked out of the booth, almost unsympathetic. Aria ran out and went downstairs to go backstage.

* * *

In his dressing room, Pierre was curled up against the door, thoughts filling his mind. If he faced Kalos now, he'd be a laughing stock. What was he meant to do?

A sudden knock scared him.

"Pierre, open up, please. We're here for you. We want to talk." The voice was Serena's. Pierre got up and opened the door, even though his mind wanted him to keep everyone out. Serena was there with Miette and Aria. All three walked in, closing the door behind them.

"All the performers are worried about you." Miette started off the conversation.

"You normally have a break in between, why not today?" Aria asked.

"I refused since I woke up dry. I wasn't aware Palermo would shove half a litre down my throat as soon as I was ready to go onstage." The young host answered.

"I'll talk to her about that and get a staff member to go in your place for the rest of the Showcase." Aria smiled warmly, hoping to cheer Pierre up a bit, before walking out.

"I need to do my performance. Bye." Serena walked out with a frown, concerned for the host. Miette just patted his shoulder before following, leaving him alone. He looked at the TV he had near the ceiling of his dressing room.

 _"Last up, Serena! Just to let you all know, Monsieur Pierre won't be with us until the next Showcase. After his, uhm, accident, it was best to give him some privacy. Enjoy the Showcase!"_ The staff member announced. Serena's performance, as usual, was amazing. Pierre couldn't help but smile.

He needed a good performance to cheer him up and this was the best.

Most of Kalos will remember this. It'll always be a burden, but he'll get over it.


End file.
